When Jack Met Sally (12th Precinct Castle Halloween FanFic Competition
by TwelfthPrecinct
Summary: This is an entry for the very first 12th Precinct Castle Halloween FanFic Competition. Author s pen name: AlwaysCastle


Kate could hear truck noises.

A childish vibration off of a grown mans lips. The rumbling of the engine which was followed by a sputtering muffler, and she could vaguely hear the squeak of the wheels rolling along the floor of the loft.

And as she unlocked the door, knowing they hadn't had a kid recently... the continuous sounds filtering through the door, made her eager to know what he was up too. Because despite how long she's known him, and been with him romantically. He never ceases to amaze her.

But she definitely was not anticipating what she walked into, the key turning in the lock, and the door pushing open, banging into something that literally bounced across the floor as the door came back at her.

"Kate!" Castle shouted at her, throwing his hands up in the air to stop her, her heeled feet smooshing into something, she rather not know what it was.

The toy truck, she knew him to be playing with, rolled away and collided with a pumpkin...tower?

"Castle!" She yelled back adjusting her footfall so as not to squash what she now saw to be a tiny gourde. "What are you doing?!" She asked, shutting the door behind her, and leaning back against as not to stumble into anything else. "And what," She started again, looking up and surveying what exactly had had been doing. "Is Jack the Pumpkin King doing with my bra strap?" She pointed a exasperated finger, hand still clutching the keys, in the direction of the couch, and the rest of the apartment he had plenty of room to do... well... whatever it was this was.

Sure enough, there was Jack, stationed upon a pumpkin, stick in hand wielding it with her bra strap like a whip. On the ground were oxen made of green gourdes, toothpicks for legs, pulling a cart made of popsicle sticks.

It's bed was full of candy corn.

His truck, which had been carrying a load of candy pumpkins, had crashed into a tower, hallowed out of a tall pumpkin, a windmill crafted out of toothpicks sticking out of the side.

"Getting ready for the festival." He said in all seriousness, rising up of his knees and popping a candy pumpkin into his mouth.

He exaggerated his steps, walking on his tiptoes and extending his legs longer than he needed as he stepped over the makeshift roads he's created out of his pencils and pens, the actual pavement was discarded pages from his unneeded rough drafts.

Nikki Heat shouted up from under the wheels of the cart, and Jameson Rook jumped to defend himself as Castle's foot whacked it, and sent all the corn skittering across the pages. Castle caught himself at Kate's elbow, pushing her back as she held her ground, sighing at him as she yanked him into what little space there was by the door.

"A festival huh?" She asked, pecking his cheek without much enthusiasm and grabbed his face, pinching his cheeks and making him look at the mess he made. "Did you have to use the whole loft do it?"

He flexed his jaw beneath his fingers and tried to nod his head while shrugging his shoulders at the same time. "Trial run?"

She let him go, patting his cheek before walking around him and taking one, graceful leap over the town he had made out of pumpkins and various gourdes, and landed by the kitchen chair, which she used to steady herself.

"You know they have actual Halloween towns you can buy?" She said with a raised eyebrow, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of milk, and finding all the innards of his making in the sink and all over the newspaper folded out on the counter.

"What's the fun in that?" He asked, kneeling back down and collecting all the candy corn, eating half of them before putting them back into the cart, and patting one of the oxen on it's little green head. "You haven't even seen all that I've done yet."

Kate placed her hand begrudgingly on her hip, eyebrows raised high as she tilted her head skeptically. "There's more?" She asked, tone dipping as her lips puckered in the end, and she waited as he stood up.

He smiled, nodding his head vigorously before he suddenly stilled and made his way around the pumpkin town, climbing over the couch to get to one of the only safe zones. He reached out his hand to her, a goofy grin on his face, the childish glee gone from his eyes and replaced with a more of a grown mans excitement.

It intrigued her more. How he could go from being such a nine year old, to reveal something of a more adult intention. She didn't need to see whatever it was, to know he probably out did himself. It was there in his eyes, the way he looked at her, so eager to show her new things, impress her without being so... over the top, or like he needed to.

He didn't need to impress her, he already had her. But she did like to see him try. Kate loved that feeling she got, starting with a flutter in her chest, and a growing crease in the corner of her mouth as she started to smile. The way anything he did, brought her lip between her teeth and a sparkle in her eye.

Because it was all for her.

Just like now, as she took his hand and let him lead her around to the piano. He looked down at her, his face having gone soft, hand squeezing hers, as he flicked the lights off.

Her eyes were still locked with his, but those blue's were now dancing with tiny twinkle lights. A flickering pulse of orange flame reverberating around the room. And when she turned towards the source, she gasped.

There were orange lights hanging everywhere, Jackolanterns on every surface, with every face imaginable. Toothy grins, illuminated by tea candles. Scary faces, evil eyes, demonic grins followed by laughing pumpkins, dramatic dips in their mouths, and odd shapes for noses.

And she laughed, when she saw the one specifically for them. He had carved out a hearty round pumpkin, with two coffee cups in the middle. And laughed even more when she saw one with a pair of handcuffs, a gun, a cherry hugging an apple.

He had everything.

"Castle... just... wow..." She finally said, rubbing her thumb along his knuckles as she pulled him closer, farther into the room and in the middle of what seemed to be a halloween wonderland.

"So you like it?" He asked, walking a bit away from her and turning to face her smiling face. "Because I was going to move the village in here, set it up like one of those train tracks around the walls on the floor.. OH! I could put pumpkins ON the train and it can carry them around the room!"

"Castle."

"Oh, Kate I have to get started!" He said excitedly, starting to let go of her hand.

"Castle, stop." She said, yanking him in until her bumped into her, and she pressed a finger to his lips. "You." She said, kissing him softly. "Are the Pumpkin King." Kate kissed him again, feeling his hand coast over her back and pull her in closer.

"Mmm." He hummed into the kiss. "I like the sound of that." He murmured against her lips.

"Yea?" She asked, nipping at his lips.

"Mmhmm. And you can be my sally." He smirked.

She smiled back, shaking her head slightly as they kissed once more, her nose rubbing against his as she stepped back. "No." Kate said, I have a different costume idea." She said deviously.

"Wha... what's that?" He gulped.

Kate pushed her tongue between her teeth, walking backwards towards his office, "Electra."

His eyes grew wide. "With the.."

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

"And the..."

"Yup."

"Can... can I see?"

Kate leaned on the door frame to his office, her finger scratching up and down the woodwork as her eyes flicked to his. "If you can find it." She barely got the words out before he kicked up a wind passing by her and started to search for the costume.

But she knew he wasn't going to find it. Kate laughed, playing with the buttons of her blouse.

He wasn't going to find it, because she was already wearing it.


End file.
